


Guns and Chips

by sunflowerfields



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Monopoly (Board Game), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfields/pseuds/sunflowerfields
Summary: Lafayette goes to the store and meets some cool people along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for forensics. I wrote it based off some tumblr post my friend showed me called "Guns and Chips" so whoever did that, you gave me inspo. So yeah this is for pros, and i'm reading it soon. I hope you enjoy :)

Lafayette pulled on the push door, he didn't see the sign for the push. Doors were harder to figure out in America. Everything was supposed to be simple! He was supposed to come down to America, get a job, meet some people. That's what his friend had told him to do anyway.

As he kept pulling, a look of defeat on his face as a lady with golden locks and bright blue eyes walked up. "Sir, it's pull."

"Mon amie, thank you!" he said, the first part in French. Not carrying to translate it, he walked in the grocery store and his eyes grew two sizes.

The store seemed to be bigger on the inside than the outside. He was surrounded by fruits and vegetables of all kinds. He would have cried if two males hadn't approached him and asked if he was okay.

"Okay? This place is grand!" Lafayette said his accent dripping through the seams of his voice.

"You're from France, right? Thomas Jefferson talks about you a lot." said one of the guys, his hair a ragged mess.

"Thomas? He's the one who suggested I come to this country! It's such an extravagant palace."

"I wouldn't call it that," said one guy. He outstretched his hand and introduced himself as Alexander Hamilton.

"Well, mi amors, I must be on my way. I have to find chips, bread and something called 'root beer'?" Lafayette asked, his voice almost a question.

The other man, let out a small laugh. He looked at the expression on Lafayette's face, and immediately went back to a straight (gay) face.

"I'm sorry, I'm John Laurens. This isn't exactly the place to be around dinner time. Anyway, they have the names of food on signs above the isles."

Lafayette nodded and started off into the great land known as "The Grocery Store" leaving John and Alexander behind.

He first found the bread isle, full of different types of bread that had special names. Lafayette didn't know what to choose, he grabbed something random, and put into the cart.

As he walked down the aisle, he noticed two girls talking. They were both wearing short dresses and looked like they could be related.

"Lafayette!" one of the ladies exclaimed. She walked over to Lafayette her expression irritated, but happy at the same time.

"Who are you?" he asked shortly.

The girl let out a short giggle. "I'm Angelica Schuyler. We were on the hunt for you! We wanted to know if you'd come to the party tonight."

The other female was looking at white bread, saying nothing.

"Is Hamilton going to be there?" he asked. He felt weird mentioning the man he just met. He seemed like he could be a good friend.

Angelica smiled, "Oh hunny, he's my sister's boy toy. He's in love with John Laurens though. Those letters prove it."

"Well, I need to get chips and something called Root Beer. So maybe I will come, maybe I won't."

Angelica's face faltered, she then returned it to a bright smile. "Of course. I'll see you whenever."

Lafayette watched the Schuyler Sister walk away, and he could only think "in the name of Madison, what is Root Beer?"

He eventually found the chips, after circling an aisle for ten minutes. There were a variety of chips. From sour cream and onion to original.

He was about to grab something called Cheddar when someone he knew as Aaron Burr made his way down the isle.

"Great choice! That's what I would go with!"

Lafayette took a deep breath, he had never had good terms with Burr. He didn't even know why. It was a common thing.

"You are the worst, Burr." he said picking out the chips and making his way down the isle.

"Hold up, Lafayette. You going to the party with the Schuyler Sisters?"

Lafayette turned his head, to stare at Burr. He was always dressed to fancy did Lafayettes liking.

"I don't know, Burr. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

Lafayette walked further down the aisle, escaping the conversation with Burr. Lafayette wanted this evening to be peaceful. It seemed the world was against him.

He found the isle where supposedly the Root Beer rested. He didn't expect it to be anything special. He found a bottle of something called "A&W RootBeer" and set it in the cart, pushing it to the checkout aisle.

With that, his day was done. He had met several people at the store. It turned out he did go to the Schuyler Sisters party. It wasn't anything magnificent. They just played monopoly, resulting in Alexander cursing everyone out.

Lafayette guessed he was going to like America.


End file.
